


Rejoined

by kijikun



Category: Dr. Strange - Fandom, Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Wong need Pepper's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejoined

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sex magic prompt on [info]marvel_kink
> 
> Implied Stephen/Wong and implied threesome.

Pepper stepped out of the cab in front of Stephen Strange's Greenwich home, onto the busy sidewalk (it was Friday evening after all). She tried not to think of it as the Sanctum Sanctorum, because having a casual tea in a place called the Holy of Holies never seemed quite right.

Dusk had fallen, and she could see lights on through the windows - that was good, the place being dark never boded well. The brisk, fall breeze made her wish she'd grabbed her jacket when she dashed out the door, less than a half-hour before. Pepper shivered, and rubbed her hands over her arms, before turning back to face the waiting cab driver. She pulled the fare out of her bag.

"You sure this is where you wanted to go, lady?" the cab driver asked as she handed him payment. "Heard some odd things about the guy that lives there."

Pepper nodded with a smile. "I'm quite sure you have."

She stepped away from the curb and walked up the large wood doors, heels clacking mutely on the sidewalk. The place looked the same as always, a slightly imposing, though normal looking, brownstone. Pepper almost laughed at herself. Why had she thought it would change, in the month since she'd been there last?

Shaking her head at herself, she rang the bell. If Wong hadn't asked her to come with such urgency in his voice, she would have continued to stay away.

The last time she'd seen them, that night in the library, they'd stood close enough to touch, had spoken in voices too quiet for her to hear as she watched. It had been like she wasn't even there. She'd realized then the depth of closeness her interference could ruin. It was better for all involved for her to pull back.

The door opened, and Pepper shook off the memory. Wong stood in the doorway, looking every bit the manservant he really wasn't - and she used to tease him that one day she was going to catch him answering the door in just his slacks. It was almost like it was before and she missed them so fiercely it hurt. She'd missed them.

Oh God, she had missed them.

"Ms. Potts, you came." He sounded surprised, or as if he'd rather be asking 'what are you doing here?' but was too polite to.

Pepper pressed her lips together. She'd been shocked he'd called her, after the way she'd suddenly become 'too busy' to have anything to do with them. Apparently Wong was shocked that she’d agreed to come. The formality, after everything they’d been through together, felt like a slap in the face. Worse still, for a brief moment, she was sure Wong was going to shut the door in her face, and that stung deeper than it should have.

Her teeth chattered as the wind picked up.

"I said I would, Wong. And you did ask me to come," she pointed out testily. "But if I'm not needed or if you just wanted to make some sort of point …"

Wong raised a hand, cutting her off. "Pepper, please, you are needed. Come inside."

She followed him in, her shivering lessening as she entered the warmth that always seemed to permeate Stephen and Wong's home. Tony had complained of it being cold after his one visit, but it always seemed the perfect temperature to Pepper.

"Sorry,” she mumbled awkwardly. “It's been a long day. I shouldn't have snapped," Pepper apologized. She toed off her shoes by the front door, the loss of inches of height making her feel vulnerable. Her slippers, well, the slippers she always used, weren't there. Another slap in the face.

If Wong noticed her looking, he didn't show it. "It has been a long day for me as well."

He didn't ask her to follow him, so much as he started moving, and she hurried to catch up. The house was always quiet but tonight the silence was oppressive.

"Where's Stephen?" she asked, her voice cautiously even, as they climbed the stairs. Pepper assumed it was Stephen who had asked Wong to call her, given the icy reception she was getting.

Wong's steps faltered at her question. She could see his muscles tense under his tunic. He radiated such pain that she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before.

Pepper's breath caught in her throat. No. It hadn't been annoyance or anger in his words or eyes; it had been fear and exhaustion.

"Where's Stephen?" she repeated, her voice shaking. She hesitantly rested a hand on Wong’s back. He didn’t relax under her touch, and she really hadn't expected him too. But he didn't shake off her hand, letting it sit there for several long moments.

In answer, he turned and took her hand, leading her up the stairs and into Stephen's bedroom. Stephen lay on the bed, pale and unmoving, but for the very slight rise and fall of his chest. He was dressed in what had to be pajamas, as if he'd gone to bed one night and never woken up.

Pepper tugged her hand away from Wong's and crossed the room. Her heart clenched and tore itself apart, raw and shredded with fear and anger; she'd seen this before, this pale, so close to death look. She'd seen it on Tony, more than she cared to remember.

"He's dying," she whispered. It came out sharper than she'd meant it, accusing. She rested a hand on Stephen's chest, taking some comfort in the steadiness of his heart. The even, regular beating mocked the erratic racing of her own heart.

"He is," Wong agreed, choking on his own words. "And you are correct in thinking it my fault. If I had been more vigilant…"

Pepper glanced at Wong. He was facing away from her and Stephen. His head was bowed. His hands curled into fists. He looked -- defeated.

She swallowed hard, and moved behind him. "Wong," she started, but realized she couldn't tell him it wasn't his fault without knowing the details. He'd never listen to what he thought was blind reassurance. She couldn't stand by though and watch him suffer.

It took her less than a second to decide on an action; then she rested her forehead against his back and wrapped her arms around his chest. He smelled just as he always had - like tea leaves and a dozen things she couldn't name. That hadn't changed in a month, at least.

His stomach muscles clenched beneath her touch. It was the only reaction she got from him. He was still as stone expect for the rough rise and fall of his chest, but she could feel something in him ready to snap. Pepper turned her head, resting her cheek against the smooth silk.

"I should have been here," she whispered. All her reasons for separating herself from them seemed foolish now. If Stephen died, it wouldn't matter that she'd been the one to step aside.

"If you'd been here, it would have taken you as well. And I would have no hope of saving either of you." Wong's hand rested over hers on his chest. "I do not think I could survive that, Pepper."

Pepper closed her eyes tightly for a moment and held on a bit tighter. Then she stepped away, resolved. "Tell me how we can help him," she said, in her best dealing with the Board of Directors voice. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

Wong turned to face her directly, his eyes uncertain. "I fear it may be something you are unwilling to do, Pepper."

She put her hands on her hips and glared up at him, wishing she wasn't barefoot. "To save Stephen's life, Wong, I'll do anything."

Pepper didn't know what she expected him to say, but his next words weren't it.

"We need to have sex."

He said it so calmly, as if it was the most normal thing he could say, that Pepper almost burst into laughter. Tension left her shoulders and she almost felt giddy with relief. She'd been honestly afraid of what he would be required of her. She'd meant that she'd do anything, but she'd envisioned something...painful.

"You know that sounds like a horrible pick up line," she said, a small smile playing on her lips.

His lips curved upwards, and she could see some of the tension leaving his face. "I'll remember not to use it if I'm ever trying to pick up someone." His voice warm and she could hear the humor in it.

Her laugh was soft and she bit her lip to contain the sound. "Alright," she said when she'd gotten her voice under control.

"You will agree to do this?" Wong asked carefully, his tone changing slightly. The humor dropped away like it had never been.

Pepper blinked. Hasn't she just agreed? She shivered slightly chilled by Wong’s words. Her toes curled inward; the wood floor was cold beneath her bare feet.

She took a half step forward to kiss him when she saw his hands curl into loose fists. A flicker of anger crossed his face and his eyes narrowed at her. Pepper took a instinctive step backwards, suddenly very aware that he could do her harm and fearing it for the first time.

Wong's hand touched her shoulder and she almost flinched. All the anger was gone from his face and his eyes were distant.

"You must do this willingly." He wasn't even looking at her, his gaze was settled somewhere over her shoulder.

Stephen, she realized. He was looking at Stephen.

"I believe I just agreed," she pointed out, raising her chin.

"You must be fully committed or the spell will not work," Wong insisted calmly. His gaze focused on her again and it was as even as his voice.

Pepper sighed loudly and threw her hands up. "Do you want a contract signed in blood? I'm not going to back out. I care for him just as much you do!"

She knew it was the wrong thing to say the minute the words were out of her mouth.

"Is that why you hurt him by pushing him - us from your life?" Wong demanded. Another person might have given in to their anger, but not Wong. The evenness of his voice, like it hadn't - didn't matter to him, almost killed Pepper. His hand tightened on her shoulder. "Not a single word of explanation. Even Clea was kinder to him than that."

Pepper eyes widened, then she shut them tightly.

"I thought," she stopped short and opened her eyes again, meeting his gaze. It left her feeling raw and open, but she didn't care. His hand trembled slightly on her shoulder.

Then she shook her head and curled one hand around the back of his neck. She surged up onto her toes and kissed him. It was harder and rougher than she'd meant it to be, and nothing like the soft caress of lips when Wong had kissed her in the kitchen or the teasing, clever kiss Stephen had once given her in the library.

He tasted like nothing but himself.

Wong's arm wrapped around her to keep her from falling. She pressed tight against him, held there by the strong band of his arm. His free hand rested against the side of her face, changing the angle of the kiss, taking control. The kiss grew deeper, slicker.

He allowed her to grab a few quick gasps of air before he moved his mouth over hers again. Pepper could barely think of anything but his tongue and his mouth. Her lips felt bruised already and her hand curled in the front of his silk tunic.

Pepper whimpered around his tongue and struggled to stay up on her tip-toes when her knees wanted to give out. His arousal pressed against her stomach through their clothes as his arm held her firmly against him. Then, as if he could tell she couldn't hold the position any longer, his arm relaxed. She dropped down from her toes, breaking their kiss.

Wong silently stroked his thumb over her bottom lip. He looked ready to speak but then he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he took her hand and led her to the carpet beside Stephen's bed.

"Is there something that needs to be set up?" she asked softly, when she had the breath for it.

He kissed the knuckles of her hand. "It is already done."

I could love you. I could love Stephen. The words pressed against her throat, wanting out. Instead she pulled her sweater over her head and threw it aside. Her hair was a mess now, but it wasn't as if what she looked like really mattered at the moment. She undid the button and tugged down the zipper for her jeans. They were snug and she had to twist a little to get them off. Normally she found half the fun of making love was undressing her lover and being undressed herself, but this wasn't for fun or the sake of pleasure and she didn't want there to be any doubts that she was willing - that she wanted this.

When she straightened back up Wong was watching her intently. His mouth was open and he looked at her with open hunger. Pepper flushed under his regard, arousal pooling in her stomach.

Wong had stripped down to just his pants and her mouth went a little dry.

Pepper pushed aside her embarrassment. She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, shrugged her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. She pushed her underwear down as well, the white cotton standing out against the darker rug.

"You're beautiful," Wong whispered reverently, for a moment looking as if he'd rather look at her than touch her.

Pepper took away his decision and moved forward, pressing her bare skin to his.

His lips brushed against her jaw, down her throat, over her shoulder. She quivered against him, unsure as why she was coming apart so fast. He slid a hand down her back, cupping her bottom to pull her closer as he whispered against her skin again how beautiful she was.

"You don't have to flatter me," she panted, tipping her head back as he ran his tongue up her throat. God, she wished he'd use his teeth, something to leave a mark so she'd know later this wasn't some odd waking dream. "You're already getting laid."

Wong laughed against her skin. "We are both still standing."

She felt his smile, and laughed herself. "You know perfectly well what I - aah --" her words trailed off as he cupped her breast and circled her nipple with his thumb.

Pepper arched into his hand, her hands sliding over the planes of his back. Breathless, she rocked against him, feeling his arousal trapped between their bodies. She shuddered, feeling like a piece of string pulled taut. Wong pressed his thigh between her legs and murmured encouragements.

The soft cotton of his pants just urged her on, and she clung to him, rocking. She felt like she was fraying and -- and -- she bit her lip and shook her head. Not like this, she didn't want to come just from his thigh between her legs.

Wong said something against her throat, and she didn't understand it but she broke apart with a sharp cry. Her hips jerked and stuttered. For a moment she saw nothing but white lights behind her own eyelids.

He cradled her against his chest until she could stop shaking. Murmured words that she couldn’t understand ghosted between them, soft breath ruffling her hair as Wong stroked her back. Pepper could make out the sound of her name, reverent, sad.

Pepper nipped at his shoulder, she could still feel him hard and wanting against her. "Pants off," she ordered, stroking his cock through the fabric.

"Pepper," Wong moaned, and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

Pepper smiled against his neck and repeated the motion. "Pants off," she repeated.

Wong's laugh was half a moan, but he did what she said.

Somehow through kissing and laughing they wound up on the floor. Wong's back pressed against the soft carpet as she straddled his hips, his cock sheathed in a condom as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

Pepper braced her hands on his chest, letting out a soft moan when she finally had him completely inside her. The desperate, half-gone sounds Wong made under her were almost as good as the pleasure that coursed through her veins as she rocked against him. He bucked up into her, his hands on her hips, trying to urge her faster and harder.

"Pepper, please," he groaned, no control left, his voice hoarse.

She'd done that to him. She'd made him sound like that. Pepper leaned down to kiss him, intending to give in to his plea as soon as she had the kiss she craved. The fact she'd robbed him of him of his control left her feeling powerful and needy all at the same time.

Wong had other ideas. His arms wrapped securely around her and he rolled her onto her back, managing to stay inside her. "Should have known --" he moaned against her skin as he thrust into her. " -- you'd be like this."

Pepper wrapped her arms and legs around him, lifting her hips to meet his. It felt almost too good, and the sound of his voice praising her made her want it to go on forever. Pleasure wound her tighter and tighter but when she unraveled it was almost a shock. She pressed her head back against the carpet, gasping. It was a drenching rain compared to thundering storm, less intense but still as good as her earlier climax.

Almost as soon as her body stopped clenching around him, Wong pressed in deep and finished with a broken off curse.

 

She didn't bother opening her eyes when he gently withdrew from her, suddenly exhausted beyond measure. His warmth was only gone for a moment, or so it felt, before he was back against her. Wong made a tired, content noise against her skin as he pulled her closer to him. His arm settled over her stomach. Pepper's mind told her something was off, that she shouldn't be this tired, that they needed to check on Stephen, but opening her eyes seemed to require more energy than she had.

Pepper still managed it. She forced her eyes open and propped herself up on her elbow. She could see the bed and Stephen. He looked as if he was just sleeping, his skin no longer pale and his breathing steady and deep.

Wong kissed her shoulder. "You can sleep. Do not worry," he soothed, sounding half asleep himself.

She lay back down and let her eyes fall shut.

And slept.

 

***

 

Stephen Strange woke feeling better than he had in days. The half remembered fragments of a nightmare bothered him, but only so much as the light burning on his bedside table. That was odd; Wong normally would turn it off if he'd fallen asleep with the light on.

The answer became clear when he rose to a sitting position. Wong and Pepper lay naked and curled around each other on the carpet. Wong's arm was draped protectively over Pepper's side.

Ah.

He wondered how long he'd been trapped in the plane of dreams and nightmares for Wong to become desperate enough to use that particular spell. The partner he'd chosen didn’t surprise Stephen.

That she'd agreed did.

Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the conversation that preceded them winding up in this state. Pepper had a fiery temper, though she rarely displayed it, and Wong could cut sharply with the most innocent of words.

But the spell wouldn't have worked if all involved didn't share a deep emotional attachment. Sex magic was based in passion, emotion.

Stephen swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. Grabbing a blanket from the foot of the bed, he walked over the pair and spread it over them. He knelt beside them, stroking Pepper's hair then the bare length of Wong's arm with shaking hands.

Wong stirred and opened his eyes. "Stephen, you are awake."

"That I am, thanks to you and Pepper."

"What do you require? You should be resting," Wong said. He pulled away from Pepper and sat up, his movements sluggish. The man was obviously still tired.

The shift sparked a sleepy complaint from Pepper.

Stephen smiled and kissed Wong briefly. "You're the one that should be resting, I think."

Wong shook his head. "I'm fine. Pepper shared more of her energy than I did." The words were accompanied by a faint flush across Wong's face as he glanced at Pepper.

She was still asleep, her hair wild and tangled around her. He was suddenly reminded of seeing Clea laying on this same carpet, her hair as wild and Pepper's -- but Pepper's was fire to Clea's ice. "Dare I ask how you convinced her?"

"Pepper needed no convincing," Wong said after a moment. "I am afraid I was the one who needed convincing of her willingness."

Stephen shot him a questioning look.

Wong raised a hand palm up. "I fear she had gotten the impression there wasn't a place for her here."

Stephen smiled, gazing fondly down at the sleeping woman. “We shall have to do our best to convince her otherwise.”


End file.
